Michelle Jenkins
|species = Human |age = 1025 |planet = Earth |job = unknown (Daughter, Ex-Girlfriend and Ex-Wife) |relatives = Mother: Beth Jenkins Ex-Boyfriend: Philip J. Fry I Ex-Husband: Charles Constantine |status = Alive (in the future) |appearance = "Space Pilot 3000" |voiced by = Kath Soucie Sarah Silverman }}Michelle Jenkins (born 1975) is Philip J. Fry I's beautiful ex-girlfriend. Their relationship was an abusive one, with Michelle constantly berating and controlling Philip I, as well as cheating on him repeatedly. But Michelle tore off the relationship after Philip I went on a pizza delivery to the Applied Cryogenics lab on December 31, 1999. Life She broke up with Philip I on December 31, 1999 from a taxi cab she was sharing with her lover, Charles Constantine. She told Philip I she left his stuff on the sidewalk as the taxi pulled away. She \had sexual intercourse with Constantine later that night, before being interrupted by a time-traveling Bender Bending Rodríguez, who was being forced to hunt down and kill Philip I by Nudar, who broke into Michelle's house and said to Michelle and her boyfriend 'Say your prayers Fry!'. Some time later, after a failed marriage, she froze herself to start a new life in the future. From 2012, she was supposed to unfreeze in 254 years at 2266. but Philip I's time paradox duplicate, Lars Fillmore, hitched a ride on her cryo tube, setting the time for 990 years. In 3002, she was surprised to find that it was Philip I thawing her and the two rekindled their romance. Michelle could not adjust to her new surroundings and re-froze both herself and Philip I, for another thousand years. Upon awakening, they found themselves in a desolate wasteland. Trying to make a life for themselves, they joined a society of feral adolescents. After the teens were picked up in an armored SUV, Philip I grew tired of Michelle's constant nagging and left. Philip I soon discovered he had only been frozen for two days and that he was in Los Angeles, California. Presumably learning this as well, Michelle hooked up with the recently thawed Pauly Shore. .]] Michelle was briefly seen at Philip I's funeral, along with his other flames. In the episode "Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences", she is seen at Comic-Con with much longer hair. What Michelle is like in the future In 3002, after she was defrosted from a cyrogenics tube, she hated the future because of Fry's friends, ever since then, she has been living as a future person but she has problems with the future herself, all this because of Lars . Cyronic Age Michelle was born in 1975, she was frozen in 2012 at age 37. 13 years after Philip I was frozen. Then she was unfrozen in 3002. Still 37 that year and Philip I was 27. Today in New New York, she is 54 years old. Background Notes *In "Space Pilot 3000", Michelle's hair was black. *Michelle is a 20th century woman, so as Fry, who's a man. Appearances which Michelle appeared in Episodes * "Space Pilot 3000" * "The Cryonic Woman" * "That's Lobstertainment!" * "A Taste of Freedom" * "Jurassic Bark" * "The Sting" * "Propostiion Infinity" * "Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences" * "Game of Tones" Films *''Bender's Big Score'' *''The Beast With a Billion Backs'' Comics * "New Year's Rockin' Evil" (007) * "Planet Michelle" (034) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Earthicans Category:Widows/Widowers